Hoenn's Charizard
by charizard1997
Summary: Follow the trail of Brendan as he goes on his adventure in the Hoenn region.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Hoenn's Charizard

Yes, it may be weird for a Charmander to be born in Hoenn, but this is a story about it.

* * *

It was a sunny day, and this day was Brendan's very special day. It is because this day is the day that he will become an official Pokémon Trainer. Brendan lives in Littleroot town, where most fresh trainers start their journey. This is also the place where Prof. Birch's lab is located.

It was 7:00 am, and Brendan just woke up. He took his bath, ate breakfast, and went to Prof. Birch's lab. On the way, he greeted some friends. When he got there, he asked one of Prof. Birch's lab assistants where he is. "I'm sorry kid," said the assistant, "but the Professor is not here, he is out studying about the habitats of Pokémon." "Oh, okay sir," said Brendan, "thanks for the info." After Brendan said that, the assistant went back to work.

Brendan left the lab, and headed out to the wild. A little girl was asking for help, as she heard someone screaming outside Littleroot, so Brendan went out as fast as he could. "Help!" said the person, "someone help me!" To Brendan's surprise, it was the Professor, being attacked by a wild Poochyena! "Professor, what should I do?" said the shaking Brendan. "Grab my bag, there are 3 Pokéballs there!" said the Professor, "Take any one of them, and let it fight this Poochyena!" Brendan grab one and he clicked the button, and a Treecko appeared from a red beam of light. "Professor, what moves does this Pokémon?" said the confused Brendan. "This Treecko knows the moves Pound and Leer!" said Birch, "Use its moves strategically, and you might defeat this Poochyena!" Hearing this, Brendan shouted, "Treecko, use Leer!" The Treecko's eyes glowed red, and the Poochyena's defense has been lowered. The Poochyena charged directly towards the Treecko, and it used Tackle, which injured the Treecko. "Treecko, use Pound!" The Treecko jumped high and positioned its tail so that it would hit the Poochyena. The Poochyena was hit, and it fell down and fainted.

"Oh, thanks kid", said the grateful Professor, "You sure were great." "Wait, aren't you Norman's son, Brendan?" said the surprised Professor. "Well, yes I am the son of Petalburg City's gym leader," Brendan said. "Well, this isn't the place to chat, why not go to the lab?" said Birch. "Sure," Brendan said. So they both walked towards the lab. And they went inside.

"You sure are your father's son!" said the Professor, "You sure have your father's blood in your veins." "By the way, you managed to control and battle with that Treecko very well," said the Professor, "I think you should take it." "Really?" said Brendan, "I can't believe it! My first Pokémon!" "And, you should take this guy along with you," said the Professor, "I found him outside the lab door yesterday, injured. So I healed it up." Brendan took the Pokéball, clicked its button, and the red beam of light grew to shape of a lizard. To Brendan's surprise, it was a Kanto starter, Charmander! "Are you sure Professor, can I really have two starter Pokémon?!", said the surprise Brendan. "Sure you could, why not?" said the Professor. "Thanks so much Professor!" said the thankful Brendan. "By the way," said Birch, "have you seen my daughter, May?" "You should see her, she might be able to teach a thing or two about battles and stuff. She might be somewhere above Oldale Town." "Okay Professor!" said Brendan, "I should go see her then!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

Hoenn's Charizard

Continuation. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

------------------

Brendan head off towards Oldale Town, where Professor Birch mentioned that her daughter, May, is currently at. Brendan, on the way, found a wild Zigzagoon, and decided that he should battle it. "Ok, this might be a good chance to see what Charmander could do," thought Brendan. Within a second, Brendan grabbed his Pokéball, and pressed its button. The ball opened, and a red beam of light started to take form of a lizard like creature, which is other known as Charmander. "Charmander, use Scratch!" shouted Brendan. The Charmander charged towards the Zigzagoon, with its claws out and sharp. The Charmander then leaped and landed on the ground, while behind it, the Zigzagoon fell down instantly and fainted. "Whoa, that was quick…" thought Brendan, who saw the awesomeness of the Pokémon. Then the Charmander concealed its claws in its hands. After that, the shocked trainer clicked the Pokéball's button once again, and the ball opened, and the red beam of light returned to the insides of the ball.

Brendan continued on towards Oldale. When he arrived there, a kind clerk greeted him and welcoming him to Oldale. After this, the clerk gave Brendan a potion, which would be important in his adventure. Brendan then said goodbye to the clerk and headed towards the Pokémon Center. When he arrived there, he was surprised by the sheer amount of people there. When he was just about to walked towards the counter, he bumped into a trainer named Wally. "I'm sorry," said Brendan. "That's okay," said Wally. Then they parted, and Brendan continued walking towards the counter.

"Can I help you?" said the kind Nurse Joy. "Yeah, I would like you to heal my Pokémon," said Brendan, "They were injured after some battles." "Okay, sure," said Nurse Joy, "they will be fully healed in 10 minutes, so why not enjoy the time and walked around?" "Yeah, that would be a good idea," said Brendan. So Brendan left his Pokéballs to Nurse Joy. Brendan then walked around the center and saw a vending machine there. He got a dollar bill, and inserted it in the hole there. He then drank a can of soda. He sat down in a sofa and read some Pokémon, and how to catch some of them. Ten minutes have passed and Brendan went to the counter again and checked if his Pokémon are ready. "Here you go, Brendan," Nurse Joy said, "They are now completely healed!" "Thanks, Nurse Joy!" Brendan said gratefully. Brendan then walked out of the center and headed towards the outskirts of Oldale Town. Brendan encountered a wild Wingull there, as the outskirt is near a river. Brendan decided that he should battle it.


End file.
